1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip inductor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a chip inductor capable of removing noises by being provided in IT devices, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, miniaturization and thinning of IT devices such as various communication devices or display devices have been accelerated, and researches for miniaturization and thinning of various devices employed in these IT devices, such as inductors, capacitors, and transistors, also have been continuously carried out.
Among these devices, a chip inductor has been widely used to remove noises generated from IT devices. A conventional chip inductor could be mass-produced by laminating a plurality of layers, each of which is formed by forming a wiring pattern on a magnetic sheet, pressing the laminate in a high temperature environment to sinter the laminate, and connecting wiring of each layer through a via hole.
In Patent Document 1, a technology related to the above-described multilayer chip inductor is disclosed.
Meanwhile, a demand for inductors with a high allowable current value has been increased according to high performance of IT devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs. Accordingly, efforts to develop inductors that have improved DC bias characteristics as well as implementing high inductance and low DC resistance characteristics have been continuously made.
However, in the conventional inductor as disclosed in the Patent Document 1, since the wiring pattern is formed on the magnetic sheet, there is a need for wiring spacing above a predetermined level due to limitations in securing insulation and processing.
Further, DC resistance of the wiring pattern is increased when a cross section of the wiring pattern is reduced.
Therefore, the conventional inductor had limits to the number of windings formed on one layer and miniaturization and thinning since the number of layers on which the wiring patterns are formed should be increased in order to implement high inductance.
In addition, in the conventional inductors, magnetic saturation occurred due to a limitation on a material that implements a magnetic substance, and this magnetic saturation was an obstacle to improvement of characteristics of the inductor.